Drops of Jupiter: Ranmas friends
by LadyKaosu
Summary: Ranma falls asleep on the roof and dreams about his friends. Warning: waff warm and fuzzy feelings.


Drops of Jupiter  
  
I don't own Ranma ½ or Drops of Jupiter they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Train. Don't sue me, I don't have any money _ _;;  
  
  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
  
'Where..where am i..why am I here?.' Ranma-chan floated in a dark abyss. There was no light, save small pin pricks in the distance, and the big blue marble before her. She started moving towards the marble, her body slowly revolving. She shot faster and faster towards the surface of the marble, heat radiating out from her as if she were an arrow. She slowed, and stopped, still circulating slowly. Her hair shone, red as the eye of Jupiter, beautiful in all the black.  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
  
She could hear Kunou's voice, though it was not the annoying one he used almost constantly. It was a slightly gentlemanly voice. 'The pigtailed girl is an enigma for me. she's uninhibited and free, with a feral gleam in her eyes. But her laugh, her laugh is like the falling of rain. So natural, and beautiful.She reminds me that I can be better, that I should try my hardest and succeed.'  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
  
Ryoga's voice was the next to disturb the silence. 'I would never tell him, but.I really DID miss Ranma when he went to China. He was my only friend. He might as well have been visiting the moon for all the trouble it took me to find him. I don't know.when he's Ranko.he seems so much happier.like he's able to let out the feminine side that most guys have but are afraid to show. She listens to me, and talks to me, comforting me when I'm down.'  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
Kasumi's familiar voice surprised her when it started speaking. 'You know, sometimes I wonder. Ranma acts like his life is perfect for the most part, but he can't have had a very nice child hood. I mean, what with training and all.I think maybe he once had all he wanted and gave it up because it was a disappointment. I think he secretly loves the chaos he starts.'  
  
  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there  
  
Ukyo's high, pleasant voice spoke next. 'Even though ranma is so kind to me.I wonder if he just sees me as a friend. I always want to ask him if he missed me during those years. I know he missed his best friend 'uu-chan' but I wonder if he missed ukyo.'  
  
  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
  
Nabiki was next, voice sounding uncharacteristically kind. 'When Ranma's Ranko, she sometimes gets this faraway look on her face, like she can se things we can't, or she's off in outerspace, dancing among the stars. And sometimes.I want to join her.she's such a happy person, proud, brave, honorable.'  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey  
  
Colougne's scratchy withered voice slithered into the darkness. 'that boy is really something. Not only is he going to be the best one day, but he's a brilliant tactician. He thinks I don't notice that he's listening to the radio. He has such appreciation for life.that's not something you can teach. We are all lucky to know him.'  
  
  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land  
  
The grudgingly trusted voice of her father came next. 'I know Ranma is strong.but I must keep him convinced otherwise.if I don't, he might think I'm not good enough and leave me. I'm afraid if I let him go, he'll never come back because of how harsh I was in his early years.'  
  
  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
Soun's voice broke the sad silence after her father's confession. 'I saw Ranma dancing the other day. The wind blew around him, and he laughed. He looked like a little kid. I wish he would look that way more often, because then I would know he's ok. Sometimes I worry about the pressure we all put on him.  
  
And head back to the Milky Way  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
Akane's voice followed her father's. 'Ranma, did you find what you were looking for? Is this what you want? Don't you understand? Was China nice? Did you have fun? Did you defeat your enemy? Did you bring me a present.did.did you.did you miss.me?  
  
  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  
  
Ranma woke up, and sat up on the roof. He could smell fried chicken on the breeze, and hear voices from downstairs, that didn't make much sense. He jumped down.  
  
  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back toward the Milky Way  
  
His family greeted him, all of them, the Chinese Amazon trio, Ukyo, Ryoga, the three sisters, their father's, happosai, kuno, all of them. "Where were you ranma?" asked Genma Ranma smiled and said: "It doesn't matter cuz I'm home to stay now." 


End file.
